


Thoughts of Éire

by Rando_Stigmatized_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Ireland and Northern Ireland, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Why did this take so long, You'll see what I mean, i feel stupid, i think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer/pseuds/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer
Summary: Northern Ireland wonders





	Thoughts of Éire

Rory stared out at the night sky remembering once doing this with Ireland. He couldn't help but start thinking about his relationship with his mother. It was strained, she was always frustrated with him and despised England for as long as he could remember, though that wasn't much considering how young he was. Still a child, still obedient towards his father though there was misgivings there too. He didn't like how England handled the riots in August, he knew that was fuel to the flame for his mother. She already had many reasons to rage at England; the way their relationship was managed, the way she and her people, their culture treated, not to mention him.

He didn't side with her and continued to obey England, seemingly not having too much of a issue with that. He kept his anglicized name, something that frustrated her. Something she tried to ignore always calling him Northern Ireland or Ruairi, never Rory like his father and uncles. He knew she was at times miffed with him, yet he still cared for her still knew she cared for her son.

Whenever they spent time together, almost always without fail, she would tell him to align with her and break away from England. She would tell him that she would defend him and keep him safe invariably. But he didn't want her to have to fight his father and he didn't know how his people would react. Some of them may call for it but others would denounce it. She'd say how she had learned from the past, she knew the mistakes she made. Say how she was organized and more than willing to fight for her child. He started to wonder what it would be like, being aligned with Ireland rather than England, he could take the name Ruairí Ó Caoimh. His mother would always be with him, she would sing and play the harp to lull him to sleep. Spend more nights together, finding comfort in her arms and voice. Perhaps, if his people could agree, he could join his mother. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, this took waaay longer than it should've. It's only 350 words, it shouldn't have taken me all damn night yet it did somehow. And I'm kinda ashamed of that. Sorry I've been planning it out then writing it then rewriting again, I started when it night now it's 8:28 in the morning like come on. What the hell. Anyway let me know if you want me to continue this, maybe from the prospective of Ireland or something. Look forward to your opinion even it this is shit.


End file.
